


Spain's Tomato Baby

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, babies crying, baby Romano, baby italy, lots of tomatoes, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: Spain had baby Romano less than a few weeks  and had some problems feeding and keeping the little South Italian asleep. Until Hungary and Austria help out them out.
Relationships: Hungary/Spain (Hetalia), spain/hungary
Kudos: 1





	Spain's Tomato Baby

Spain couldn't believe his luck. Just a few weeks ago he was awoken from his siesta by loud knocking on the front door. And when he went to answer the door only to find no one there only to find a tiny brunette baby wailing in a handmade golden basket. As soon as he took the baby from the basket and tried to shush the baby, a piece of paper that lay inside with the baby lay tucked underneath him. In one arm with the baby still crying at a volume shattering level and carefully without dropping him he reached inside and with one hand flipped open the folded paper only to read the following:

_His human name is Lovino Vargas but please call him Romano. His grandpa prefers it that way. Take good care of my eldest grandson. He is the southern part of Italy, by the way._

_-Ancient Rome now Grandpa Rome :)_

Spain then raised his eyebrows incredulously.

_Grandpa? Could the note be referring to Ancient Rome? Spain himself wasn't as old as the ancient empire, but if Rome himself was asking him to raise his eldest grandchild then he would be honored._

And second of all, of course he knew the baby was the southern part of Italy just by telling of the long curl going from his forehead and was sitting on the left side of his head bouncing up and down with Spain trying to calm the baby unsuccessfully. Romano was still crying and Spain had no idea what was wrong. He must be really tired so Spain rocked him back and forth awkwardly as he had no past experience with children especially babies. Romano wailed but stopped wailing as a loud grumbling came from his stomach and he looked up at Spain with a mildly surprised expression his golden eyes still wet.

"Oh, now I know what's wrong. You're starving. Here I got something special for you to eat." Spain walked to his kitchen and walked to the table where another basket sat and inside the basket was Spain's famous tomatoes. The biggest ones picked from the garden earlier that day and was going to be eaten later for dinner. Spain then picked a tomato and presented it to the baby.

Romano, in his young infinite baby wisdom, was so hungry that he tried to take a bite of the tomato with his gums. With his gums gnawing on the thin flesh of the tomato, Romano managed to tear a little letting the red juice dribble down and all over his mouth but once he managed Romano then pulled the tomato closer to his mouth then sucked all the juice out savoring the rich flavor of the vegetable. Once Romano hd managed to get all the juice he tried to eat the rest but he was still too young to eat the whole tomato by himself.

A loud knock sounded and Spain groaned and said to himself _'I hope it's not another one of Rome's grandchildren'_ carrying Romano while he was still fussing about not being fed enough tomatoes and opened the door only to reveal not a baby (to Spain's relief) but Austria and Hungary. Austria opened his eyes slightly and sniffed. "So its true. You have the other part of Italy." Hungary came in and in her arms was the Northern part of Italy, Romano's twin baby brother asleep in a warm blanket. "I just got him to sleep after i fed him some warm milk. We needed to do some business but I see you are as busy as we are." Hungary happily said as she rocked the baby softly in her arms emphasizing that they were busy with him.

Spain nodded and ushered them further in the house. "I just got him today and i just fed him." Spain said as he pulled Romano's basket and placed it on the couch and then placed the still fussy and hungry Romano inside and covered him with his own blanket. Hungary was still fluttering behind him and asked "Had you fed and what did you feed South Italy?" Spain then motioned for her and Austria to follow him and pointed to what used to be a fat ripe tomato on the counter.

Hungary gasped in horror then quickly turned and gave the baby gently in Austria's arms as he knew his wife was as furious as he was. As soon as Italy was passed to Austria he whined slightly and he was quietly shushed and bounced in Austria's arms then Italy fell right back to sleep as he sleepily pulled his hand closer to his mouth and gently sucked on the knuckle of his thumb leaving a small trail of drool fall on Austria's clean shirt. Hungary was tense for a minute as she thought Italy would cry but she was surprised he didnt. She sighed in relief then turned to Spain and grabbed his yellow shirt sleeve and dragged the confused almost terrified Spaniard to the living room and was about to give a vicious smack upside to the Spanish nation only to stop once she saw the older twin brother of Italy still in his basket only to see he kicked the blanket away and was crying softly as he was still hungry and tired from crying so much. Hungary thought if she didn't stop herself from yelling and or beating Spain, Romano would most definitely see and hear it which would cause him to scream and cry harder.

"Hang on a minute, stupid Spaniard."

She then let go of his sleeve and gently approached the Italian baby in the basket. As soon as she saw him she cooed and held her hand out to the baby. Romano stopped crying for a minute and grabbed her pointer finger with his small pudgy fingers and pulled it closer to his mouth and began to gnaw on it gently with his gums leaving some saliva on it. Hungary then cooed again "Oh, you're still hungry aren't you? Yes you are! Don't worry I'll feed in a minute okay? I got to take you to kitchen now." She then proceeded to pry her finger away gently from his mouth only to have him whine that her finger was taken away so soon. Hungary then wiped her saliva covered finger on her white apron and picked up the basket and took it as gently without jostling Romano too much and walked to the kitchen and Spain watched as she placed the basket by Austria's feet as he was now sitting down as he was tired from holding Italy and standing far too long. He watched as she spoke to him as he needed to watch Romano for a minute as she needed to scold Spain on how to properly care for a baby. Austria nodded as he looked two babies, one clearly asleep and was fed a bottle of warm milk and he was content that he now had a full stomach, the other was visibly upset and was once again crying that wasn't fed enough and was getting really tired now that he was crying so much.

_Where was Grandpa Rome when you need him?_

Austria had taken good care of Italy so watching his older sibling won't be too bad right?

Hungary then nodded her approval then gave Austria and baby Italy a gentle kiss to the forehead, then walked back towards Spain with an angry look and Spain then looked very terrified of the Hungarian nation. At first glace, she doesn't look all that intimidating but when you made her angry, she is one hell of a spitfire you shouldn't mess with. Unlike Prussia who never seemed to get the point. 

She finally approached him and gave a smack upside the head which caused Spain to let out a pained yelp. "Oh, shut up! I did not hurt you that bad! Now what gave you the idea to feed that poor baby _tomatoes_ of all things?! Babies shouldn't something like that. Austria and i have been raising Italy for a while and we always make a fruit puree for him. But most of the time we feed him milk." Spain rubbed the spot where she hit him gingerly while she scolded him and asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"And where do you get the milk?"

"Well, I make him a special baby formula and he likes to drink some from me."

He was still confused as he didn't quite get it.

 _'Stupid Spaniard'_ Hungary thought as she then pointed to her breasts individually as he then still gave a confused look.

"You idiot! I breastfeed him! Don't ask me how it's just she looked down at her breasts and spoke in a quiet voice,' when we first got Italy we didn't have the proper food to feed an infant and before we got him like three days before my breasts hurt and when we got him I finally knew what was wrong with me. I was producing milk for him. Don't ask me why it just did."

Spain was quiet for a while as he knew he had nothing to feed a baby especially one as young as Romano. He nodded slowly as he knew she was the only one who can feed him at the moment. "Could you feed him then? I need to go and get baby stuff anyway. Like diapers, formula, bottles, toys, clothes anything for him."

Hungary mentally face palmed.

" _I swear he's going to kill Romano one of these days... Doesn't even have the proper stuff for a baby then again he did just get him today."_

She then reached and patted his shoulder, "Sure I will feed the baby and you go and get the stuff for South Italy."

"His name is Romano."

"Okay then, Romano." 

Spain then went to go to his room to retrieve his wallet while Hungary walked to the kitchen to feed South Italy. 

Austria was still holding Italy and to be honest his arm were sore. Sure he never minded holding Italy just as much as his beautiful wife did but he just wanted to put him down in his own bed so his arms can rest. Hungary came in and she went to the basket that held Romano. He saw her and held out his arms to be held. She obliged and picked up the baby and before she was about to feed him she saw how uncomfortable Austria was.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rocked Romano to get him to stop crying before she fed him.

"My arms are tired and I wish to put Italy in a proper baby bed but there is none here." Austria said as he shifted Italy carefully to make his arms not fall asleep.

Hungary was thinking about where to put the baby then said,

"Why don't you put Italy in Roma's makeshift basket bed? When Spain gets a crib we'll put them both in it to sleep."

Austria hesitated then shifted the baby again ( _surprisingly with all the movement Italy was still fast asleep._ ) where he was holding his small head in his hands he carefully moved the basket closer then placed the baby inside as gently as possible. Italy squeaked then sighed as he was once again fell asleep.

Hungary and Austria both cooed and awed at Italy but then Hungary remembered that she needed to feed Romano. 

"Austria, sweetheart I need to feed Romano so would you give me some privacy?"

Austria nodded then got up from the chair and went to the living room to sit on one of Spain's couches. Yes he saw breastfeeding women before but to him it was very rude to stare at her while she fed her baby.

Back in the kitchen, with one hand she undone the buttons on her shirt and yes, she even wore a breastfeeding bra along too cause she was the one feeding Italy most of the time. She didn't mind like her and so many European countries, they all loved babies.

Hungary cooed and undone her bra and attempted to feed him but he fussed a little until he latched onto one of her nipples and was contentedly drinking milk from her. Hungary cooed again as she watched Romano drink milk and saw on his face that he wasn't upset, he was very happy that he was finally getting something to eat.

Spain walked in the room only to see her back was to him and walked a little closer and saw the face of Romano and he was very happy. 

"I'll be leaving now to get Romano's stuff."

Hungary didn't expect him to be behind her and she jumped causing Romano to jump too and also causing him to unlatch and with his lunchtime clearly interrupted Romano burst into tears and cried and latched onto her clothing for comfort. She immediately composed herself and bounced the baby gently and got him to latch onto her again. Romano made a contented sound and closed his eyes as he drank more milk.

Hungary then turned around a little, enough where Spain couldn't see her bare breasts or the baby drinking and said, 'How dare you scare me like that! You're lucky i don't have my frying pan with me today or else i would've hit you by now." Spain knew well that he shouldn't had scared the poor Hungarian woman but he just wanted to see her reaction which he laughed gently and she glared angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Elizabeta. Well I'll be off! See you two when I return. Spain walked closer to her until he was close enough where he could see Romano's peaceful face. He went around her almost side by side and reached out and touched his silky smooth chestnut-colored hair lovingly and while he was close enough to Hungary, he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek and she knew what he was trying to and shied away from him taking a step away. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, don't' you even dare try to kiss me!" Spain laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "¡Adiós a mi amor y al sur de Italia!¡Mis dos grandes amores!" _(Goodbye my love and South Italy! My two greatest loves!)_ Spain said as he walked out the door with a big smile on his face. 

Hungary sighed tiredly. That Spain was sometimes a big mystery to her. She also knew a little Spanish and knew he was talking and Romano and her. Austria also knew many European countries loved his wife but she fought them back and won and lost most battles with them. Austria would fight them too but he wouldn't win any without her help.

While she was still daydreaming, she felt something unlatch from her nipple and she immediately snapped out of her dream and looked down and saw the sweetest thing. Romano, with some traces of fresh milk still on his mouth, he was struggling to keep his amber eyes open. He then snuggled against her bare chest as he tried to sleep on her.

"Még nem, kicsim. _(Not yet, my baby)._ I need to fix my clothes first." Hungary then walked to one on the sofas and gently placed the baby down and made sure and double checked that he wouldn't fall then grabbed the two metal clips to secure the cups of her bra then fished for the strap that always manages to fall down her back and somehow she quickly finds both of them and fit the bra cups over her breasts and the secured the clasps together so they wouldn't fall. Then she buttoned up her white shirt and checked each button was in the correct place then picked up baby Romano who was now about to burst into tears. "Tudom, bébi. Tudom, mennyire szükséged van erre." She then placed the baby against her shoulder then gently patted his back so he can burp. Romano let out a loud burp then he spit up a little on her crisp white shirt. Hungary felt the wetness through her shirt but she didn't care about that. As long as Romano is now fed she's happy. Now all she needs now is to find a quiet place for her baby to sleep. What about Spain's bedroom? It was big enough if the baby in her arms didn't roll around in his sleep unlike his small twin who would roll off if Hungary and Austria didn't keep him sandwiched in between them.

Romano cooed and suddenly tears filled his amber eyes then he wailedloudly which then Hungary knew what was wrong. He was tired and needed a long nap. "Well, az én édes baba angyal _'my sweet baby angel'_ it looks like you need a nap."

Hungary then went to Spain's bedroom eager to lull her sweet Italian baby to sleep.


End file.
